


Moonlight Drags Its Feet

by scrying_position



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Insomnia, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrying_position/pseuds/scrying_position
Summary: Short one shot, inspired by my own sleep troubles. （´-`）Cross posted on tumblr @ trickledowncybernetics.tumblr.com
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law & Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Moonlight Drags Its Feet

A dull glow from the hallway emergency light leaks underneath the door as you lay in the silence of the bedroom. You pull the covers to your ears, cozying under thick blankets as you become increasingly aware of the submarine’s descent. Silently you plead for the heavy feeling of sleep to cover you, but you’re sure hours have already passed. After tossing and turning from one side to another for several minutes you feel the weight of his hand reach your hip, caressing up your waist and then his arm fully enveloping your tense torso. Law’s grip against you is gentle as he puts forth minimal strength to pull you against his bare chest. You curse to yourself for allowing your insomnia to spill over and disturb him although you’re certain he understands the feeling of restlessness that occupies your mind. His eyes remain closed, maybe he’s feigning being tired himself. Nevertheless he raises his free hand to your lips and rests his index finger in a gesture to signal you don’t need to explain anything. With his arm draped across you his hand travels towards the nape of your neck and you feel the man bury his hand in your hair, cradling your head against him. Your head rests against his chest, you focus on the beat of his heart and the secure feeling of his warm skin against yours. The anxiety you had been dragging around started to fade into the late night, drifting into sleep as you hear Law mumble “I love you Y/N-ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who read it. If you’d like to request a scenario let me know. I hope you all enjoyed this short one.


End file.
